Gekkō Kirameki
|caption = Son of Heaven |race = |birthday = July 27 |age = 1000+ |gender = Male |height = 6'1 |weight = 210lbs |blood type = A+ |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |occupation = |previous occupation = Apostle of |team = |previous team = |partner = Misora Kirameki Yorokobi Keshin |base of operations = |relatives = (Father) Ariel (Mother) (Godfather) |education = | |Signature Skill = & |Secondary Skill = & |Shikai =Sanmiittai no Tenshi |Bankai = None |Shinuchi = Tengoku Ōji |manga debut = The Wrath of The Moon |anime debut = Bleach: Genesis |japanese voice = |english voice = }} Gekkō Kirameki (月光きらめき, Moonlight Shimmer) is the current of the . Formerly, a disciple of the , . Born as a Soul within the threshold of the , Gekkō was trained as in the art of the immediately as his Ichibē instantly noted the boy's latent powers which seemed to surpass that of the average Soul. As such, he Ichibē took the boy under his wing and taught him everything he needed to know in order to justify a position as one of the more competent combatants of the Soul Society. A s such, he is a skilled individual who is totally devoted to the protection of those who can't defend themselves, something that can be frowned upon by his comrades as he seems to be over zealous when it comes to his own personal mission of using his power for the betterment and has even been know to sacrifice the professional dignity of the for the lives of the poor that inhabit the ; something that is considered to of second or even third importance to that of the mission, whatever it may be. As of now, Gekkō is on shaky terms with the rest of the , especially Head Captain whose own staunch moral views fiercely contradict with Gekkō's more merciful ones. The two almost always invoke themselves in heated debates over not only the fate of the but of the entire Soul Society including the . Their conflicts would manifest during the as Genryūsai and the the primitive , "The Defenders" (守達, Mamori-tachi) showed a complete disregard for precious lives of others and bore hypocrisy and disgrace to a name such as Defenders. The blood spilled and lives lost nearly caused Gekkō to rebel against the very people he had been groomed to aid, as such a vile organization deserved to be overthrew. However, the current incarnation of the had proven themselves to be not too far behind when it came to destructive tendencies. He ended up having to choose between two evils with only discerning which did the most good guiding his path. Ultimately, he ended up fighting on behalf of the Shinigami; showcasing his unrivaled prowess and ingenuity in the art of Kidō and using said prowess to do very real and steep damage to the enemy forces. After the war, Gekkō found himself founding the Kidō Corps and allowing souls who were torn by the war to train under him, allowing said women and children to acquire a decent education. While he did it in order to ensure that those who were once victims could protect themselves, Genryūsai saw what he was doing as only a way to enlarge their fighting forces in case the ever returned. Appearance Despite Gekkō's advanced age and the added stress of participating in the Quincy Blood War, he holds the appearance of a young man in his prime and is considered to be a typical due to his physical attractiveness. His features are rather feminine but still hold hints of masculinity which helps those who see him from mistaking him as a female. His hair and eyes share similarities as they are both strikingly beautiful; his hair being a stark purple and his eyes a beautiful lavender color. He possesses an angular facial structure with slightly rosy cheeks. Gekkō stands at 185 cm and sports an athletic build that was forged from his training in the martial arts and conditioning utilizing Kidō which rids him of any excess and/or muscle mass. His appearance is very regal and aristocratic, some may even call it royal which is quite fitting considering his true family ties. In fact, instead of wearing a Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls), he wears a large royal purple robe stitched with golden lining, a large red ribbon tied around his waist, a pair of tights underneath, a pair of black shoes and a silver star-shaped pendant dangling near his stomach with a long necklace. Other than this, he has multiple attires which fall anywhere between Quincy-like garbs to traditional Samurai armor and robes. Almost regardless, Gekkō seems to keep a katana and wakizashi fastened to his hip. File:Kenshin Bankai.png|Gekkō's Traditional Robes. File:Gekko Shinigami Form.png|Gekkō's Alternate Attire. File:Gekko's General Appearance.jpg|Gekkō's Quincy Attire. Personality Gekkō is a charismatic man with an affable demeanor. He is known for his clever wit and great sense of humor. He is very easy to talk to and is the type of person that can make friends with anyone, and, if not friendship, then he can at least gain their respect. A brilliant and experienced leader with superlative team skills, having served as leader to the and being a master at rallying, unifying, and inspiring his subordinates, his unwavering resolve and determination for the well-being of people who are weaker than he serves as an inspiration to not only his division but also to members of the . However, this resolve can prove to cause some friction between himself and his fellow Captains, especially Head Captain . This affinity is considered to be unnatural by some, as Gekkō had been trained and fostered by the and as such they view him as someone who tries to hard to earn the approval of those around him instead of some form of hero. Despite some scorn from the inhabitants of the , Gekkō still finds himself putting his very reputation with his peers on the line due to his incorrigible devotion to the common good of others, which he values over his own, reputation and all. Also, due to his status as a high ranking official in the as well as the Kidō Corps Commander of the illustrious Kidō Corps, Gekkō almost always maintains a calm composure and relaxed disposition. His mastery over Mushin makes this exceedingly effortless. His serenity works to the effects of keeping his subordinates stable so that they can think with clear minds and allow himself to be a pillar for his friends to look up to when in times of distress.This is not a deceitful front and would enable him to establish a more intimate relationship with his subordinates which would allow them in turn to put more effort into their mission ad trust him as more than a commanding officer but more of a elder brother. Only and view him in this manner. However, even with his best efforts, Gekkō can sometimes let his calmness slip and his emotions override his judgement. When this happens, he only allows it to happen behind closed doors, not allowing anyone to see the cracks in his composure. His closest friend see this for what they believe it is: a very unhealthy way to live. They believe he should be able to be himself around anyone, and not bear an imaginary burden when he exposes his vulnerable side. He openly views this as a weakness, as he wants those around him to view him as strong lacking nothing. But there is an even darker shade of this black.... Also, in spite of what can be considered to be an overwhelming combat prowess, Gekkō is by nature a pacifist that would like nothing more than to use his power to help put an end to the constant conflicts that plague the Reikai. This is mostly seen in his uses of magic and spiritual energy: utilizing every resource to better understand others, and lead the world into an era of peace. Even if that dream will ultimately cost him his life. He seemingly follows the teachings meant to connect people's spiritual energies with one another which would give him a deeper understanding of their more intimate functions and communicate with them fully without speaking a word (which, ironically, leads to more successful missions). This has led Gekkō to develop a brotherly relationship with his two lieutenants: Senna and Nozomi. So much so that he doesn't require them to address him with any form of honorifics, adding a transparent layer to their relationship. His suffering during the has led him to a have a greater appreciation of life and all of its pleasures and enjoyments. As such, he regularly eats, drinks, and is...*ehem* "merry" with the attractive females of the Soul Society. That is, until he finally settles down with someone. In spite of the quiet genteelness of his spirit, there is one thing that can push Gekkō to the very edges of his own morality. Beyond his own Division, beyond even his own reputation. The well-being of those who can not protect themselves; and conversely the defeat of the evils that sek to prey on them. His utter hatred for vile creatures who have no decency or even the desired capacity to care for life can bring the young Shinigami to his moral knees and use his power to completely eradicate the one responsible for the pain and suffering of others, whether it be one man or an entire government. His friction with the Central 46 is due to their apathy towards humans, souls, and even Arrancars as they do not seem to care for anything not like the Shinigami themselves. These things can force him to met out wrathful justices using himself as the tool; becoming the carrier of vengeance as he slices into the ones who destroy for no other reason than to hear the screams of the weak and to see the world burn. The gentleness of his heart is casted away as the mental stability attained from his Mushin therein is negated, and the naturally remorseless nature that he may have gained from his father is magnified, requiring him to remaster the personality changes once the enemy is destroyed. All in all, Gekkō becomes hotheaded, merciless fighter when this side of himself is released, opting to psychologically torture and physically kill his opponent. It has also been stated that only the pleas of those closest to him can anchor him out of this state of mind. History Birth & Adolescence Serving in the King's Palace Expulsion From the Palace Joining the Gotei 13 Man on the Wall Synopsis Equipment Abilities Zanpakutō Hollowfication Stats Trivia His Main Theme is Untraveled Road by as seen at the top of this section. His Alternate theme is Give Me a Sign by as seen at the top of this section. Category:BraveHeart70 Gekkō Kirameki Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Original Characters Category:Anti-Heroes